Why Cloud Liked Tifa 7 years ago
by windyhurrice
Summary: Cloud&Tifa fans Cloud& etc. fans mightin't like this. It's only a diary... I dunno how to describe this...;; Revised


~*~* Why Cloud liked Tifa 7 years ago *~*~ 

~**~

**Note**: This was first published in 25th June 2001, now revised with possibly better grammar and vocabulary in 6th Dec 2003. Don't worry, I'm really happy with my current response from readers, it's just that I wanted to revise it, that's all. Happy Reading everyone ^_^

Also, please beware if you're a Tifa, Yuffie or Aerith fan, you MAY NOT like this!! So don't flame me as I've warned you!! ^^;;;

~**~ 

Win: Hello everyone! This is a fic about why Cloud actually liked Tifa before he joined SOLDIER. I don't own characters of FF7 so don't sue me! Enjoy!

Dew: Symbols we'll use:  
"Hello," – Talking  
'I'm thinking' = Thinking/Thoughts/Emphasize (If it's in italic form, it's also thoughts)  
((…...Dew: Hello...)) = Author's comments  
::: ::: = words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
# = Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction.net doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
//// =Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
|||| = Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been 3 months after the meteor crash. 

Tifa was cleaning up her seventh heaventh bar in the sector seven slum of Midgar. Cloud and Barret was off to do a job for someone. As Tifa was cleaningnear Jessie's PC, she noticed something. She picked it up and examined it. It was a diary. She opened it and scanned through it. It was written by Cloud.

"Nope, must not look at his secrets, must not look...LOOK!" Tifa screamed and began reading on the floor.

~**~

Dear Journal:  
Today is the day before the festival of Nibelheim begins.

(Tifa's thoughts: ah the festival~ brings back many memories..)

Nibelheim is my home town, the festival is for the celebration of a legend, a legend that a legendary girl of promise is born in the Land of Eternias and is then raised in Nibelheim, the only town each Legendary girl is raised. Even though a legend, I hope in meeting this 'Legendary girl of Promise'. Anyway, today I was nearly being nicked of my money, thanks to a girl that lives next door to me saved me.

(A girl saved him... was that me? I don't remember saving him..)

I then walked home with her, and met Tifa along the way. The girl went home before me and I went to play with Tifa. Before the girl was out of sight, I think I saw tears coming out of her eyes. It's not really clear but I think she just cried. Or maybe, it just my imagination. Hmm...

(I don't remember...there's another girl that lives beside Cloud?)

I didn't know what happened to her...she didn't want to see me for the rest of the day when I asked her to come out to play.   
That girl was same age as me, except she's 4 months older than me, so I mostly pretended she's my big sis. She acts like one though.... and she has that dark chestnut brown hair, short but it actually looks refreshing. Her eyes looked kind of weird, because it's mot a mixture of blue and green but a half of each colour in the eye. She's a bit of a tomboy too. I heard she lived with her grandmother and had a baby brother, but I've never seen her brother before. Her grandmother was a nice person too.  
Anyway, I went to meet with my group of friends. Every kid in the village is a member of the only group in the town. Except for that girl. She's always alone, which makes the group loves to taunt her. Somehow she's able to get over their tricks. She sure is strong. But she isn't that bad....so, Tifa was actually the leader of our group since her father was the Mayor in Nibelheim I think. That's fine with me, I like Tifa very much, I think I love her....she's the ones up with the ideas to play and all.

(*Blushes*)

That's it for today, and I shall rest my pen.  
Cloud.

~**~

Dear Journal:  
Today is the day of the Festival! It turned out good until Tifa came up with an idea of hers. I dunno if it's nasty or nice, I think it was fun at first, but then it was a nasty idea. Tifa asked me to ask the girl to come out to play. I didn't know what she was up to, so I decide to obey her orders. I don't want to be left out of the group.

(Nasty...idea of mine!?)

I asked the girl out, she accepted and I told her to come to the Nibelheim mountains 10 mins after I left. As I returned to the venue, I think that girl has changed from yesterday. Well sure, just one day and she changes? Nah... But there was a weird glow in her eyes, the green part somehow looks more gleamy and dominant. ...me and my imaginations again.

(A girl with greenish-blue eyes?)

That girl came anyway, Tifa went to met her. I was gonna go out too, but was pulled back by one of the kids in our group and my mouth was covered, not allowed to make a sound.  
Tifa spoke to the girl and that girl smiled and said, "You should look around those who actually care for you. Those are your true friends." Angered by this I think, Tifa gave a signal and the group pulled ropes. A big wooden cage fell down and locked that girl in it.

(Did I do that?)

Tifa then took a torch of fire and threw it over at the cage. It began to burn. Some of the adults came over and saw the cage being burnt. It was frightening. But the most frightening thing was that the girl did not cry for help or in tears. She just...stood their with her normal expression on her face. I could see her eyes glowing again.  
Before some of the adults came with buckets of water, I see something appearing from the black sky. A kind of whitish-pinkish- pearl coloured dragon came from the sky and landed behind the cage. The dragon spit out water to put out the flames and took the girl out of the cage. I fainted after that.

(I think I begin to remember....As the girl stood on the dragon's back, everyone bowed before her. She just stared at us and smiled. The dragon flew away with her. Why did I do that to the girl?)

The next day all the adults asked why I burned the cage with the girl in it. I didn't do a single thing! I was been blamed. But after this accident I beganto just treat Tifa as a normal friend. The girl in the cage I learned later WAS the legendary girl of promise. Later on, I began to actually start likeing...maybe loving that girl that had disappeared with the pearl dragon.

I regretted a little... cause if I think of it closely... she was the one that was the nicest to me the most... and I actually let the group played that prank on her.

Someday... if I meet her again, I will apologise to her.

That is if that someday will ever appear...

  
Cloud.

~**~

Tifa closed the book in fury.

"What are you doing!?" Cloud cried from the door.

"Not...nothing!!" Tifa lied.

"You look like a red tomato..."

"So what!?"

"?" Cloud scratches his head. "What's that?"

Cloud snatched the journal off Tifa and scanned through it.

"Cloud..."

"Hn?"

"Who was that girl?"

"I dunno...."

"Huh?"

"I think after a few days some of the adults said am I committing some suicide. Like, I forgot everything including what I wrote in this diary. I found it recently as I went back to Nibelheim a few weeks ago. I never knew what happened to that girl then..."

"Then why did you like me those years ago?"

"Because you're kind of similar to that girl...so was Aerith....like you and Aerith was like a mixture of that girl. She definitely did not look in my diary, boss around, burn a cage with someone in it and blame her fault on me!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"WHY? You don't believe that the diary is true!?"

"Could be, it's my own writing, besides...*Turns to audience* I hate being paired up by authors that likes Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Barret, Vincent etc.! Let me be and I'll find a girlfriend my own!" *Leaves the stage*

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!!" Tifa's sound could be heard in your hearts.

~*End*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2001:  
Hi people! Sorry Cloud&Tifa/Cloud&Aerith etc. fans! I'm a Cloud fan, gotta be fair to Cloud ya know? ^^;; I'm sure alot of people would hate this fic, unless you're a Cloud fan I think....You ask me who the hell was that girl? Well...*Drums rolling at the background, sound of a cymbal is heard* I don't know [plain english...] It's not Aerith or Yuffie, just a made up person. Come on! You need imagination to write fics (maybe you don't) and if it's the same old story again, who'll watch it!? Anyway...buh-bye! 

2003:  
Okay, the following was written in my personal profile and finally I can now move it to here.  
-First published in 2001. Today (2003) spotted a mistake in the title. Should be 'Liked' not 'Like'. I will change it now, previously didn't change it incase some people that wants to find it by name or something. But I will change it now.  
-Basically this fic is from a Cloud fan (Me). I was sick of people….well not people, but by the way Tifa and Aerith and Yuffie (Especially Tifa) treated poor Cloud. (Actually I think Aerith and Yuffie treated him fine). Though said, I'm actually happy to see Cloud and Aerith got reunited in Kingdom Hearts.   
-Anyway, I was feeling pity for Cloud, so I decided to make him a girlfriend. A nice one of course. Or, I'll just let Cloud find one himself. DO NOT hate or flame me for this, a character has rights too. And if you're telling 'He's just a character!' And you know what? You're the one to get over it! If he's not a real person in life then you should just ignore this silly conflict over a created character. Get a life!!! And I apologise for my rudeness.

So anyway, I'm really happy with the response I've got from the reviewers of many years ago. ((Many years?)) And at this stage of my life time, I don't really hate Tifa that much as I have used to. If I am the one to remake FF7, I'll make everyone happy and at least get a partner. Too bad I don't own them, I'd love to revive Aerith, Zack, and even make Sephy a good person and that the villian we know is the bad evil brother or something of Sephy. And possibly tell you the secrets of that girl too. Uh... I guess I shouldn't have said that, but those are just stupid imaginations of mine. And you cna probably say my FF7 version is like an altered AU or something, and I bet nobody wants to read it. 

I apologise for being rude or offended anyone especially if my ideas have affect your original thoughts on FF7, I didn't really mean that ok? What's more let's look forward to the movie of FF7: Advent Children!!!!! ^_^


End file.
